kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
KRGem-Episode 1, The Destined Gem
KRGem-Episode 1, destined Gem 1016 A.D An army of creatures rampage the old city, the solider are seen on the ground dead. 45 townspeople gather around a chest of stone tabs with gems and a rock belt that had a spot for the tab and a pick axe. Everyone grabbed one and ran. A man runs into a cave and puts the tab inside some rocks. A group of rust like monsters come over and kill him but don't find the tab. 2016, Tatsuya Hikari, age 21. Tatsuya was walking around in a cave with a flash light trying to find anything for his sisters myth blog. "Why can't she do this? This is so bogus." Tatsuya walked past a rock and it started glowing a light blue. "Cobalt Gem! Rank C+!" It said. Tatsuya turned around and pointed his flashlight on the rock. Tatsuya looked at it, he grabbed it and walked out. (Opening-Colors by Uverworld) In a lab, an old man was finishing his design on a human cyborg, "Master, when will he be ready?" A voice said, a man in black, who seemed older then the cyborg, walked over. "Oh! Zer0, your brother will almost be ready, 0ne and you will make the world a better place." Zer0 nodded and saw a fly land near his shoe, Zer0 smirked, he squished it and started stomping on it while laughing like a maniac. "I'm scared of your brother." Doctor Kyu said 0ne looked at his older brother. "Hmmm" At a little store,Tatsuya walked in and went to the back. "Here." He put the rock next to the 18 year old girl. "Thank you brother! You got me a useless rock!" She said sarcastically. Tatsuya walked past it then the rock started glowing and shaking. "Big bro what's with the rock!" Kasumi yelled. Tatsuya took off his gloves and touched it, a spark hit him a d his eyes glowed a little. The rock broke into pieces and the pieces came back as a tab with a blue gem in the middle. Tatsuya grabbed it, "Give me that!" Kasumi snatched it and took a picture of it. Later a man in all black leather clothing was eating a giant burger. A blond man a little Skinnier and muscular was on his phone. His eyes the. Widened. "Buffalo! The cobalt has been found!" He said. "Really! We've been searching 1000 years! I'll tell a general you go get it Fish!" The two turned into rusted monsters. One turned into a buffalo while the other a koi fish. They attacked and left. Tatsuya left to find more mysterious until he saw something in the ground, "Another one?" He touched it and a spark flew out and touched his waist and became a belt. Tatsuya went to his sister. "What is this!" He asked. "I don't know! But this guy called Fish wants to buy the tab!" She smiled. Tatsuya grabbed it, "I'll meet him, maybe I'll get some answers." Tatsuya went on his bike and drove off. Fish was in his human form waiting. Tatsuya appeared, "Hey your Fish right? I want to know what this is ." Tatsuya pulled out the driver and Tab. Fish grinned. Back at the lab, Doctor Kyu and Zer0 were at a lake. "Zer0 your reckless ness could get you killed one day, and I don't want anything to happen to you, so I might put you in storage for awhile." Doctor Kyu said. Zer0 got angry and was about to punch him but 0ne came and kicked him back. "Why you!" Zer0 ran but he started sparking and fell down. "I never liked prototypes, so outdated." 0ne said. Kyu walked over but Zer0 got up and chocked him. 0ne threw his hat and it knocked Zer0 back. "Why must you stop me! We are both the same! Created to only serve humans! The moment he doesn't like us he throws us away!" Zer0 yelled, 0ne jumped up and kicked him in the chest and the two battled. "Well it looks like the search for tabs has rebegun, Give me that!" Fish transformed. Tatsuya ran, he put on the driver by accident while running. "Get back here! I won't hurt you!" He said. Tatsuya fell back and the tab fell in place. "Gem tab! *Chinese music plays*" "What's going on!" Tatsuya ran back into a wall as Fish Oxidan came closer. Tatsuya saw the pickaxe like switch and flipped it, "*Chinese music intensifies and bass drops* Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!" Blue armor appeared on Tatsuya giving him a knew look, Tatsuya punched Fish and he flew back. "Why you!!" Tatsuya looked at his new body, A sword flew to him resembling a pickaxe. "Miner Blade!" It said. Tatsuya looked up and took one mighty slash at Fish. "How dare you! Gem Rider!" Fish yelled. "Gem....Gem rider.. I'm Kamen rider Gem!" Gem flew into the air and the battle started. Gem switched Miner blade to gun mode and blasted Fish twice. Gem pressed the Pickaxe switch down again. "Shatter! Cobalt! Rider Finish!!" Gem flew into the air and his foot glowed a vibrant color as he kicked Fish into the air causing him to explode. A man in chains walked closer to the ledge of a building watching closer. "The rider of Gems had awoken." he then disappears in a black hole like shadow. At a dark forest, Buffalo was running, he then ran into two kid twins. "Snake and Viper! It's me, Buffalo! The gem rider has been discovered! And I think it killed Fish, I don't sense him anymore!" Buffalo bowed down to his superiors. "He will die to our venom!" Snake said with his wild hair cut and clothes. Viper sipped his tea, "I'll make sure he pays for killing Fish." He spoke. Zer0 woke up in storage, 0ne and Kyu were there, "Zer0 I just want to tell you, I'll bring you back. " Zer0 started getting electrocuted. 0ne noticed Zer0 was smiling. "Pain doesn't faze me!" Zer0 redirected the electricity to Kyu and it killed him. 0ne ran forward but Zer0 punched him and threw him back, "I hate upgrades, thinking their strong." 0ne noticed the similarities between the two and got mad, "why do you want revenge! I set us free of death! He could've killed us at anytime for money!" Zer0 yelled. 0ne stepped down. "I'm sorry, but I have to disagree! We were built for humans! But as your superior I will watch you!" Tatsuya came home and showed Kasumi the driver. "I thought you sold it!" Kasumi said. "I'm never selling this thing! It turned out Fish wasn't a human, he was some monster, and with this I became something he called Gem Rider, I was a hero! I want to hold on to this!" Tatsuya replied. "OK I guess but I want proof that your "transformed" Mr.Hero." Kasumi turned around and saw her brother glowing. "Break! Cobalt! Swift Attacker!" Outside the lab, Zer0 and 0ne ran from the burning lab. "Hey what's this?" Zer0 reached down and picked up a driver. "I don't know or care, let's run before the cops come." 0ne replied. The two ran off, a man covered in chains watched from a distance, "The rider of quartz has awoken." He said disappearing in a black hole like shadow. (Ending Song-Samurai Heart/Some like it hot) Tatsuya/ Kamen Rider Gem: 1 Gem Category:Episodes